Adam Flash
Just so everybody is clear, this is for an electronic wrestling guy I created. I didn't know about a real wrestler named 'Adam Flash' at the time of creation, which is why I changed his name in the e-fed I have him in. I didn't mean to cause any confusion with the real guy.*** Adam Caeser (born Adam James Caesar on December 9, 1981 in Oil City, Pennsylvania) is a wrestler currently employed by the Intense Championship Wrestling Federation, or ICWF. Pre-wrestling Life Adam Flash isn't different than anybody else; his mother and father are happily married, he has a younger brother and an even younger sister. He was born to a "wealthy" middle-class family that never seemed to have problems with much of anything. Like every family, there were arguments and "family meetings" but everything worked out for the better. His father attended a University outside of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (California University of Pennsylvania to be exact) to gain a teaching degree while his mother starting working out of high school. His family had big dreams for Adam, but he turned his back on them and he decided to coast through two years of college before getting kicked out of college and his house. During college though, Adam found his one passion. He was never considered an athletic kid...he just dabbled in all the sports his high school offered. But he always LOVED Pro-wrestling. While attending college, Adam ran across an independent (REALLY small) promotion named Generation X Wrestling...and his life changed. After a couple of years, he became a pseudo-name in the company, without ever wearing a form of gold. Adam rose to fame with his tag partner, Ace Franklin, after their MANY battles with The Renegades, Sean Heart and Nathan Colt. After being dismissed from ICWF during rehab, Adam was invited to join the IXWA and was placed in line for the TV title. IXWA folded amid rumors of the President being brought back to the now struggling ICWF...leading to Adam losing a steady paycheck. Adam was brought back to the ICWF, but has one goal in mind...revenge against the President and the company that wronged him in the past. Wrestling career Generation X Wrestling (2002-2005) Adam found the Generation X Wrestling federation through a friend who used to go to the monthly shows. He broke into the GXW at their June PPV, Uprising. Adam started off as a member of the evil stable known as "The Fallen," but broke away from the group after repeated clashes with their leader, Black Dragon. He officially distanced himself from the Fallen for the remainder of the month of October, but he was jumped by Black Dragon's 'Hitmen', Knight Raven and Cye Kautic...putting Adam on the shelf for the remainder of 2002. Adam came back March 21, 2003 with a new attitude, highlighted by a new name. He managed to interrupted a celebration held by the current Ironman Champion, Scarab, which led to a bloody feud, culminating in the retirement of Scarab...but Adam was denied the Ironman title, it was retired by Black Dragon who won the ownership of GXW three days prior. He floundered around the promotion for what seemed like an eternity until a new wrestler came along... Adam went on to team with Ace Franklin and formed the New Resolution...only to target the GXW Tag Titles. This team never won the belts and got sidetracked by a second tag team known as The Renegades, Sean Heart and Nathan Colt. These two teams competed in what many GXW fans consider to be the most violent, graphic and hard hitting matches in the history of the small promotion. The Renegades finally won the war with New Resolution by not only forcing Flash and Franklin to disband...but Sean Heart beat Adam Flash in a "Darkness" match, nearly ending Flash's career. The remainder of 2003 and the first four months of 2004, Adam sat at home recovering. Adam returned to GXW in June, but seemed to only be a shell...slowly regaining his bearings until he left the GXW in mid 2005. ICWF (2006-2006) Adam entered the ICWF locker room a relative unknown...but planned on changing that as quickly as possible. He was scheduled to compete in a tag team match with another newcomer, Calvin St. James, but decided to steal the spotlight by barely tagging out to St. James. Naturally, this lead to friction between the two and resulted in a match at the September Fallout PPV in New York City. Calvin simply dominated Adam, beginning Adam's streak of bad luck at ICWF PPVs. After this match, Adam felt he wasn't getting the respect he thought he deserved...so he made a daring (and controversial) challenge; he laid out an open contract to ALL of the veterans in the ICWF. Adam insinuated that he wasn't getting a fair deal because the veterans wouldn't allow it...so he flat out declared 'war' on the veterans. Surprisingly, this didn't go over too well...and Adam found out he possibly bit off more than he could chew. The first veteran Adam had to face was Hootie Blackdog...which Adam BARELY beat thanks to interference from Jack Hughes. Adam was then slated for his first ICWF title match...against the Intense Champion at the time, Lone Wolf. To say this match was carnage is an understatement...Adam was completely out of his element, but managed to hold his own until the end when Lone Wolf finally hit the Mortal Coil for the win. Adam's final 'feud' in the ICWF was with Lance Perfection. One could argue it was more of a rivalry than anything else, but the two men settled their differences with a 2/3 fall match...with Perfection taking the win. This would be Adam's final ICWF match as he opted to take some time off to recover from nagging injuries, but he was later fired following negative comments he made about ICWF Committee members during an Internet radio interview. IXWA (2007-2007) Adam made his IXWA debut at the Night of the Damned pay per view and was promptly inserted into a Gauntlet match for a shot at the TV title later that night. Adam managed to eliminated two opponents, one being ICWF's Dexter Payne, before losing to the eventual winner, "The Street Samurai" Spade. This single match sparked a feud with Spade that lasted Adam's career in the IXWA's short existence. The two men would clash at almost every show after this first meeting, but the IXWA permanently closed its doors before Adam Flash and Spade competed in their scheduled 2/3 Falls Match. ICWF (2007-Current) Adam made a surprise return at the Rain of Terror PPV, jumping the barricade after Frostbite and Phantom beat the crap out of each other during the MOAT finals. What followed was one of the worst beatings Adam has ever taken, until other members of the former IXWA roster charged the ring. This marked the beginning of the IXWA invasion, but they were going by a new name...the XLF (Xtreme Liberation Front). The weeks following Adam's return, old feuds have reheated...namely the mutual dislike he shares with Frostbite. Frostbite took exception to Adam's 'parody' of the Arctic Express during Adam's first ICWF run and took his aggression out on Adam during a Six Man tag match. The result was Adam issuing a Last Man Standing challenge to Frostbite...which was accepted before the ink had a chance to dry. The result of this match is still clouded...Adam won after the Caribbean Connection got involved. Adam Flash has won his first Pro Wrestling title by defeating Dexter Payne at the ICWF's Birthday Bash XI; winning the ICWF Intense Title. This title was merged with the Intercontinental title...but Adam was on the losing end. As of the November, 26th Monday Night Dynomite, Adam Flash has aligned himself with Frostbite, the returning Dexter Payne, and Adam Northstar in what is still considered to be a shocking moment. Frostbite was slated to face Bryce Glacier and the Suicide Kings after pissing off acting ICWF president, Neil Bonser. Frostbite held his own for a bit, even after Bryce Glacier landed badly on an already injured knee. The Suicide Kings started to use their tag team knowledge to their advantage until Adam Flash hopped the barricade, with a steel chair in hand, before attacking Ryan Swanson. Frostbite lost the match...but the Thrill Kill Machine arrived... Entrance Themes GXW: *Papa Roach - Last Resort (Vic Impact) *Orgy - Chasing Sirens ('Awesome' Adam Flash) *Misfits - Fiend Club (New Resolution w/ Ace Franklin) ICWF: *Rob Zombie - Foxy, Foxy *Pennywise - Victim of Reality (PPV debut) IXWA: *Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction ICWF: *Rob Zombie - Foxy, Foxy (Official Return) *Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction (after winning the Intense Title) *Marilyn Manson - This is the New S#it (Thrill Kill Machine) *Pillar - Fireproof (current) Stables Past and Present *XLF (Xtreme Liberation Front) - no longer affiliated *The Fallen - no longer affiliated *Thrill Kill Machine - no longer affiliated Past Associates *Black Dragon *Cye Kautic *Knight Raven *Ace Franklin *Jon Ryker *Adam Northstar *Frostbite *Dexter Payne Current Associates *Steve Bradley Moveset Finishing Moves *'Shooting Frog Drop' - Shooting Star Press into a Frog Splash. Adam lines his opponent up for a Shooting Star Press and takes to the air...only to quickly switch into a Frog Splash as he completes the rotation. *'Adam Splitter' - Adam locks his opponent into a Cobra Clutch, but instead of going for the submission, he drops to his back while bringing his knees into his opponents shoulder blades. This move could then lead to a submission or a pin if Adam wants to let go. Signature Moves *'Flash Fire' - Moonsault Leg Drop (Only used on a prone opponent.) Adam climbs the ropes and moonsaults towards his downed opponent before shifting his waist and landing with a leg drop. *'Raging Knee' - Shining Wizard (Can be done from almost ANY position. IE: It can be a running knee, used out of a lock-up, as the opponent stands or while the other man is on his knees.) *'Adamizer' - Kick to the stomach to double his opponent over, followed by a standing Leg Drop. *'Adamizer Neo' - Adam grabs his opponents arm and leads him to a turnbuckle, while climbing to the top rope. He then places his lower knee/upper shin across his opponent's neck before pushing off the turnbuckle...dropping his opponent with a knee drop facebuster. Accomplishments *ICWF Television Champion http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/ICWF_World_Media_Title (Defeated Adam Northstar on Thursday Night Special - 10/11) *ICWF Intense Champion (Defeated Dexter Payne at Birthday Bash XI) *ICWF Tag Team Champion w/ Steve Bradley (Defeated the Satan's Disciples on Monday Night Dynomite - 12/22) Trivia *Adam is only a third generation American...his Great Grandparents on both his mom's and dad's sides immigrated to America within seven years of each other. *Adam's last name is Caesar...but before that family line immigrated to the US, the last name was Caesario. Immigration officials shortened it because 'Caesar' was easier to say. *Adam was officially born in Cranberry, Pennsylvania (a small city in Northern Pennsylvania about 15 minutes from Oil City). Category:1981 birthsCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters from PennsylvaniaCategory:WrestlersCategory:ICWF Wrestlers